Disguise
by Aspect of Ice
Summary: Danny is betrayed by his closest friends. When all seems lost, a mysterious island will vanish along with Danny. Will everything be the same when he gets back?


Disguise

The winter after disasteroid episode

Beep beep beep

Danny Fenton woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. It was finally saturday, the first day since revealing himself that he could spend doing what he wanted. Danny just hoped that the ghosts would give him a break today.

Ever since he saved the worlds, Danny noticed some of the ghosts being a little more friendly. Some like Ember, Kitty, Johnny 13 and Youngblood have been downright fun to be around. Unfortunately that's not true for every ghost. Skulker, Box Ghost, and even a few new ghosts were still harassing Amity park.

It was actually Kitty who suggested taking a break today and who talked to the ghosts she could to delay any schemes.

And what better way to relax than to take his girlfriend Sam on a surprise date!

This was the thought that had Danny walking in the early darkness to Sam's house. The falling snow becoming like a white wall underneath every street light.

Walking was a relaxing way of sorting through thoughts. The only sounds being the crunching of snow as the rare car drove past.

Sam always slept in late on saturdays, especially when her parents were away from town like this weekend. Which was also why Danny knew he could pop over as a surprise.

As he was walking up to Sam's house, he noticed Sam already standing outside. What was truly odd, was Tucker standing with her.

A bad feeling starting forming in the pit of his stomach but he banished it away. His two best friends had been with him through so much over the years, it was silly to worry. Danny wondered just what made Tucker cancel his plans for the PDA convention this weekend.

With a big smile on his face, Danny begins walking up to them. When he gets a little closer though, he starts to hear what they are saying. What he hears makes his blood run far colder than the snow on the ground.

"A little longer, Please!" says Sam almost desperately.

Danny watches as Tucker leans over to kiss Sams cheek. His girlfriends cheek!

"We can't risk it." Tucker whispers softly, barely being heard by Danny because of his ghostly sense of hearing. "What if he shows up?"

Danny knew they were talking about him, and knew he should stay out of sight. Italics: "I should go ghost to become invisable, just in case." Thought Danny, which is exactly what he did.

"Danny knows I sleep in on satudays Tuck" Sam replies. "Hes never shown up and caught us before."

"I know" Tucker says. "I just know how furious he would be if he knew about us, especially with you not wanting to be physical with him."

"But Tuck, I want you!" Sam whispers as she puts her head against Tuckers. "I can't even think about doing anything with Danny because of my feelings for you!"

Tucker sighs, a happy sound. "Being friends with Danny is paying off my beautiful Flower. Soon we won't need him and you will finally break off that fake relationship."

At that point Danny feels the ice. The coldness that is spreading out from his heart. The world around him slowly growing dimmer, darker. As he starts to fly away, Danny can make out the sounds of kissing. Any hope that his one time friends could fix this vanished with those sounds.

The flight home for Danny was too quick. He didn't really remember much of it, just the need to fly. His ghostly obsessed parents the last thing he needed right now, Danny remains invisable as he makes his way to the basement.

In his head all Danny can think is "Betrayed" (italics). His oldest friends, who have seen him through everything. The ones he knew he could share everything with.

Until now (italics), thought Danny. They will never see me again. Then and there Danny decides that Amity has hunters and plenty of defenders capable of taking care of his city, at least for a while.

Grabbing a pen and paper, Danny quickly jots down a note to his family.

Mom and Dad,

Exploring the ghost zone. Need to be alone. Dont know when I'll be back. Sorry.

Danny

With that done, he takes one more look around the lab before walking into the portal.

Vaguely Danny wonders if people will notice right away, or if anyone will actually care besides his parents or Jazz. Everybody else just wants their hero. Being occupied with his thoughts, Danny just picks a direction and starts flying. Distracted with his thoughts, he doesn't notice the danger signs floating by or the speck slowly getting bigger in the distance. Not until he sees the island realm directly in front of him.

"Never seen this realm before." Danny says to himself before floating closer.

In front of him is an island, covered in weird trees, vines, pulsing flowers everywhere you looked. Not able to see the other side, Danny started floating through the trees. If he had stayed put, he would have heard a feminine voice yelling "DANNY!" but alas, he did not. If Danny had heard the yell, he would have seen the ghost zone disappearing along with a panicking Ember.


End file.
